Cake, Cold Coffee And Dishwater
by xkissfromarosex
Summary: When Rose decides to bake a cake, the Doctor becomes involved, and as always, things don't turn out quite the way Rose planned them to be. Rose/10. Reviews are welcomed happily!


"Doctor? Do we have a measuring jug?" Rose asked, as she poked her head around the corner of his room. He looked up from his book, gave her a quick smile and shrugged. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't cooked in ages. Why?" He put his book down, and whipped off his square glasses. As he slid them into his pocket, Rose walked in to reveal that she was wearing an flour covered apron. The Doctor then noticed she had white speckles in her hair, and her face was dusty too. "Whoa, what happened to you?" He grinned, and Rose ran her fingers through her hair, making her peroxide hair white and flaky with the flour.

"I was baking you a cake," She replied.

"Why? It's not my birthday!" The Doctor told her.

"I know, I know. But I just wanted to do something special, to say thank you."

"Thank you for what?" The Doctor leaned in, intrigued.

"Just for..you know...invitin' me to come with you...and stuff," She shrugged bashfully. The Doctor frowned.

"Bu I invited you ages ago. In fact, I asked you to come with me a whole lifetime ago. What's brought all of this on?" He asked.

"OK, to tell you the truth, I saw that you had a cake mixture when I was cleaning out the cupboards, and as it was still in date I decided to give it a try," She answered, truthfully.

"But you don't need flour to make a cake using a cake mixture," The Doctor pointed out.

"I know, but I thought, if I added some flour, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a homemade cake, and a Tesco mixture. Do you understand, or am I making no sense to you?"

"You're making some sense. You were trying to impress me," The Doctor smiled proudly.

"I was not!" She demanded.

"Yes you were! Why else would you be making a cake? For fun?"

"Maybe, yeah!" Rose folded her arms and stood up, leaving a cloud of flour where she had been sitting. "And I'm not cleanin' that up!"

"Oh, I believe you are."

"You know what, forget about the cake. I'll eat it!" She stormed out, with the flour trailing in the air behind her. The Doctor opened his book and read a few pages, before putting it down and following Rose into the kitchen. She was washing up at the sink, and the Doctor grabbed a dish towel and joined her. "You don't have to do that. I'll do it later," She told him, but he shrugged.

"I've got nothing better to do."

"You were readin' a book, I seem to recall," She ran a bowl under the tap and sat it on the side to dry.

"I've read it once before. It can wait." Rose smiled as she wiped her wet, foamy hands on her apron. "So, how long until the cake's ready? Not that I'm eating any, unless you want me too, because I'll gladly-"

"Fifteen minutes," She interrupted. She glanced at the soapy dishwater and had an idea. "Hey, Doctor? What I said earlier, about not tryin' to impress you? Well, I lied. I do want to impress you, and I want you to fall at my feet and surrender your love unto me." The Doctor frowned as Rose drew closer and closer, their lips only a few centimeters apart. "Close your eyes," She grinned.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" She bit her lip teasingly and he soon clamped his eyes shut. Rose grabbed for the nearest cup, dunked it into the water, scooped it out and raised it high above the Doctor's head. "Are you ready? Here is comes!" She tipped the water over his head. He jumped and fell backwards onto the floor.

"What the hell was that?" He cried, struggling to get up from the floor. Rose was bent over laughing. "This is not funny, Rose! This is practically abuse!"

"It's just washing up water!"

_"Just _washing up water? Do you have any idea how many germs are in washing up water?"

"OK! Do you want a towel?" Rose asked, wiping the tears of laughter away from her cheeks. The Doctor nodded, and she handed is the dishcloth.

"I have got to teach you about personal hygiene!" He grabbed a clean towel from the draw below the oven and wiped his face.

"Better?"

"Much," He grinned, dumping the towel on the side. "Now then, Miss Tyler, I believe revenge is on the cards!"

"No need to be hasty," She backed away from him, but he advanced. He got to the sink and grinned menacingly at it.

"Rose, I'd like you to meet my friend...my HAND!" He flicked the water at her, and she shrieked. "How do you like me now?" He laughed, but Rose grabbed the closest cup to her. It was half full with cold coffee that the Doctor had forgotten to drink. He was regretting that decision now, though, as Rose was ready to aim the liquid at him. "Come on, put it down!" She shook her head and threw it at him. He ducked, narrowly missing the coffee. Rose groaned.

"That's not fair! You're not allowed to duck!" She complained.

"Who says?" The Doctor stuck his tongue out at her, and he quickly ran out of the kitchen. Rose, still carrying the mug, ran after him, determined to get him wet.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they were both tired and thoroughly soaked through. They rested on Rose's bed, panting.

"Truce?" The Doctor asked, breathless. He held out his hand to her, and she accepted.

"Truce," She agreed. She glanced at her mirror and burst out laughing. Her make-up had ran down her face, and her hair looked like it had been dragged through a hedge backwards. "God, why didn't you tell me I looked like this?"

"Hey, I didn't think you minded looking like a drowned rat," The Doctor replied, and he got a slap on the arm from Rose. "What? At least the flour's been washed out." Rose shrugged, and grabbed a brush to tame her birds nest. The Doctor sniffed the air and and frowned. "Can you smell...burning?" Rose sniffed in the air too.

"Oh god, the cake!" She exclaimed, jumping up and dashing down the corridor. Upon entering the kitchen, she flapped her arms around to get rid of the smoke. The Doctor followed her in, pinching his nose and coughing. "Uh oh!" She slipped the gloves on and opened the oven, and a sudden wave of heat enveloped her. She picked up the piping hot cake, shut the oven and plonked it down on the side. She grimaced; all that hard work for nothing! The Doctor stuck his finger in it, and it crumbled.

"Whoops," He muttered, pulling his finger away. Rose threw her hands up in the air and sighed. "Hey, it could still be edible! Maybe..." The Doctor told her, trying to cheer her up. "I'll try a bit." Rose looked up at him and shook her head wearily.

"Nah, don't kill yourself over it."

"No, no, I will!" He broke a bit off, the black crumbs rolling around everywhere in his hand. He gritted his teeth, gave Rose a big grin, closed his eyes and shoved it in his mouth. It was hard to chew, and very bitty.

"What do you think?"

"Nice," A few crumbs flew out of his mouth as he responded. "But I'll cook next time, yeah?"

"Fine by me. I'll only use packet mixes anyway," Rose shrugged, clearing away the cake. The Doctor went to the bin while she wasn't looking, and spat in it. Rose frowned. "Doctor, what are you doing by the bin?"

"Just...examining the bin! You know, not many people do that, Rose!"

"What, examine the bin? It's 'cuz it smells," Rose pointed out, wiping down the kitchen island. "Truthfully, what did you think of my cake?"

"It was...like nothing I've ever tasted. Now, I can hear a very interesting and exciting book calling me. See you!" He grinned, and popped out of the room. Rose reached for the cake, opened the bin, and threw it in, chuckling to herself. Just watching his face eating the burnt cake was truly the funniest thing she'd ever seen in her life! She opened the cupboard to shove the flour back in, when something caught her eye.

Suddenly, she had the urge for fairy cakes...

* * *

Lol, random story! Please tap me a review!

x


End file.
